sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aideen
Aidenn O'Dell is a character on the Sueniverse and is played by her delicious monster of a Suethor Jess. Aideen: Sometimes I swears I'm an alco, I go out and gargle order me a pint-a Arthurs and end up in the horrors!" she shook her head, her accent always came out after a couple a drinks. Appearance Aideen is approximately five foot seven inches tall and one hundred and fifty pounds, but that's not what you want to hear. Her flawless pale skin is offset by her fiery red hair and bright green eyes which is set upon her athletic, lanky yet curvaceous body. Her most prominent feature is her large red lips. Personality Aideen was a fiery Irish temptress with a complete disdain for moral authority. Her temper and sexuality was completed by a small Irish drawl and a pair of gorgeous green eyes. "Now remember since this is a respected place, if I end up with some kind of disease from you, you'll loose everything you ever had or your tool" Her face was stone for a moment as she pointed at his pelvis, but soon her playful smirk returned "Shall we get started?". After her soul was stolen by Adrien the snow prince she has began her life in solitude causing her fiery personality to dwindle with the loss of her soul. Backstory Aideen is a full blooded Irishwoman with a very seedy past. She left home at the age of 11 when her father had her mother locked up due to her mothers strange behavior and somewhat physic ability. Her father never believed but Aideen did. Although she was never molested as many have speculated, she was physically and mentally beaten by her father during his many drunken tirades. After she left she traveled throughout Ireland and it's bordering countries trying to survive. She did odd jobs such as waitressing and working as a barmaid, but it never made her enough, at least not enough to satisfy her. It wasn't until she arrived in London at the age of fifteen, she found that the easiest way and the quickest way to make money was to sell herself. Thus begining a ten year journey. She was never afraid of what others thought about her all she wanted to do was have a good time, no matter who it hurt. Aideen has been arrested a total of 12 times in the past for illegal prostitution, public drunkenness, drug distribution (although she never touched the stuff) as well as robbery. When she finally made it to Paris she began realizing that her mothers gift had been passed on to her, simply by having men look in to her eyes, she was able to manipulate them in to doing what she wished. But it wasn't enough, so she began researching her abilities and came across (a client of hers at the time) a man who found and sold ancient scrolls/books for a living. She explained to him her strange ability and asked him if he knew of a book that could help her to expand or understand it any better. He did. Months later the man showed up at Madame Dahlia's (where she was working at the time) and gave her the book. It explained that there was a man, a prince, that stole souls to gain power and that if this man took someone like hers soul from her, she would be able to unlock all the powers she had been holding back. Aideen and Adrien Although it wasn't revealed initially her intentions with Adrien, it had always been there. Beginning in the thread "[Welcome the Coldest of them All]" Aideen began on her search to relinquish herself from her soul. She kept her mind simple to make sure that this snow prince did not have some sort of mind reading powers. She pretended all the way through that she was simply a whore that was interested. She glided toward him with a raised eyebrow and began to speak trying to hide her thick irish accent "I haven't been here for very long, but the people here are not normal, they have a power over people, it's something in the water I think." Aideen smiled widely and stared the man down Oh he's perfect thought "I am Aideen O'Dell and you are?" They continued their conversation to the opera house stables where Aideen planted the seed for Adrien after he stole the soul of a horse. "You really are the Snow Prince aren't you?" Sighing Aideen leaned against the pole. You may be heartless and cold as this beast is now, but I saw the way you looked when you came in here, there's something left." As he took her heart the power that had been hiding finally awoke and the manipulative side of Aideen seemed to begin it's demise. Adrien told her as her master that she would leave her profession and come live with him. Although Aideen knew he was only saying that too keep her happy. They moved along to a bar where Aideen, although just begining her life without a soul became intoxicated and speaking in a way a woman such as herself would never. ---- Aideen laughed "You're so sure of yourself, having no care in the world" she shook her head "I may not feel anything anymore, but my brain still stinks with the wretch of my life!" she exclaimed with a fist to the table "I've lived my life a wretch of the streets, although I enjoyed every last bit of it, the stares and the insults still hurt, and still ring in my ears!" She turned to Adrien "My master you have become, that is all you may feel nothing but cold, but your heart still aches. If you come back for me, then that is your decision, if I never see you again..." she stopped and sat back down, as the whole bar was staring at her "if I never see you again, that will be all right." ---- They continued their way until they made in to Le Rouge et L'Epine the local bed and breakfast and hot spot for all sue's in the thread "[In a Flash]". Where her real intentions came out, although she continued to lie to him that she never intended her soul to be taken. ---- "Every man is the same master" she held her arm, continuing to look in to his eyes, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but something made her continue. "I haven't met a man yet that treated me like a lady, they all treated me like the brasser (prostitute) that I am." Adrien edged closer to Aideen, their eyes locking. "Perhaps you will meet this man that will treat you well. Perhaps he is not far from you..." he trailed off. The Snow Prince tore his gaze away and suddenly found himself drained of all the emotions that had been whirling through him. Adrien looked at his hands disgustedly and then quickly glanced at Aideen. "What did you do to me?" ---- It was later in this thread that Aideen revealed that she could allow him to feel human emotion, if only for a little while. They ended up making love and moving to [Le Petite Chef] where their relationship came to a halt when the emotional band aid wore off. Julian's First Time Aideen didn't quite understand what she was getting in to and was simply doing her job, but ended up becoming the first sexual experience for Erik's celestial son Julian in ["Aideens Room"]. She was slightly confused by the actions of the father son team, but did her job the best she could. Aideen Now Aideen is currently living in a small cottage http://sueniverse.proboards106.com/index.cgi?board=outside&action=display&thread=1195889670&page=1 outside of France cultivating vegetables and living on her own. It's been one year since she saw Adrien and has began schooling herself in all areas of study from math to horticulture. As well as defining her powers, she now could control fire at her will, as well as use her powers of emotional manipulation. It is here, at the beginning of winter that she once again meets Adrien. Where they will go, only time will tell. After a few happy weeks together at Aideen's cottage Aideen found out that she was pregnant, at first she had decided to get rid of it, to not tell Adrien, she didn't want a child, but in the end decided to keep it. One day they decided to go in to Paris to see the opera house where they first met. However, as it was, the control that Adrien had over his emotions, and the Snow Prince that usually resided over his body, seemed to be slipping and when they made it to the stables where he stole her heart, Adrien asked her to define love. The Snow Prince threw a glare in her direction."And to believe that I had suffered your charms, that I had fallen under your wicked spell..." "My spell?" She laughed "I think it was I that fell beneath yours, I was a whore before you, I changed my life just in case you decided to show up again, so I could be everything you wanted me to be. But it didn't matter did it? You never intended on staying good, you used me." "I haven't used you at all. In fact, I do believe that you were all too willing," Adrien snapped back. "Of course I was! I love you!" "And pray tell, what is love? I don't believe you've defined it too clearly for me." "What?" Aideen replied with a low growl. "What... is... love...?" he repeated, a harsh undertone apparent in his words. "Love has no definition, love just, is" she replied a little less agitated than before, but still just as passionate. "A pathetic attempt for an answer," Adrien weakly snarled. His voice seemed drained of most its furious energy. "Try again." "Why do you care?!" She yelled "It wasn't as if you ever really loved me! It wasn't as if you gave a shit! And now, now here we are again, here we are where I used you and where you used me and now you want me to define love? F*** you, f*** you."She pulled up her skirt, and started walking away, she had promised the Adrien she loved that she'd stay with him, but it was all to clear that was a mistake. Their whole relationship had been based on impulse, everything they did, happened immediately and perfectly. She thought that had changed, she thought Adrien was better.She thought the Snow Prince was gone. After leaving Adrien in the stables, Aideen decided that the only way to make the right amount of money, and to stay off the streets was was to find a real job. But no one would hire her, due to the fact that she was pregnant, so she decided to join the circus as a fire tamer, and of course, being that she needed no sets or tools, she was a hit. Her son was born a two months later, she named him Aideen meets Adrien one more time before in the threadhttp://sueniverse.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=circus&action=display&thread=5064&page=3She Fell in to a Ring of Fire. Category: Sue Category:Original Character